


Enchanted

by la luna (moontrimmer)



Series: Encantadas [1]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontrimmer/pseuds/la%20luna
Summary: No one can really know what sets into motion a particular sequence of events that lead to a specific end. Is it Fate? Destiny? Or sheer chance? But if a mother’s perfect love can equip a boy with the power to defeat a soulless monster, then surely, half a world away, the choices of two imperfect fathers can lead to the meeting of two souls destined for a great love.Or...The Harry Potter AU some people asked for, but probably not in the way they expected.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the "pseudo-story" I posted on my Tumblr account about a JULIANTINA Harry Potter AU. I say *Harry Potter AU* because it's NOT a Hogwarts AU.
> 
> Most of the text here are just copied from that post. I tried to make this as story-like as possible, though the tone is probably all over the place -- it's part story and part essay, and I can't quite make the transitions go smoothly.

_No one can really know what sets into motion a particular sequence of events that lead to a specific end. Is it Fate? Destiny? Or sheer chance?_

_But if a mother’s perfect love can equip a boy with the power to defeat a soulless monster, then surely, half a world away, the choices of two imperfect fathers can lead to the meeting of two souls destined for a great love._

 

* * *

 

_Let’s rewind…._

When León Carvajal turned eleven years old, he received invitation letters from three different magic schools in the Americas, as was customary for any witch or wizard living in Mexico. The letter from the local school in Mexico got dismissed out of hand; only the biggest schools would do for the sole Carvajal heir.

_(Biggest, of course, doesn’t necessarily mean the best, for many bright minds would argue that schools with magic systems imported from conquerors who came from across an ocean can hold no sway over schools founded by the traditional owners of the land on which they were built.)_

Thus young León was faced with two choices -- Castelobruxo or Ilvermorny. The Carvajals who had come before him had always chosen Castelobruxo by tradition, but whether through fey intuition or simple boyish rebellion, he chose Ilvermorny. There he met his future wife, Gabriella, blue-eyed and beautiful, crackling with magic in the castle built by her ancestors, and full of love and laughter that spilled onto León Carvajal’s life.

Gabriella Carvajal bore three children -- Evangelina, headstrong and willful; Guillermo, kind and gentle; and finally Valentina, somehow all of those traits in one, the princess of their large and opulent manor.

Two years later and mere miles away, in a world far removed from magic, a nineteen year old Macario Valdés dragged his eighteen year old wife Lupé across the border to the United States of America, running from an old life and in search of a better one. Things didn’t go quite as they had expected, however, and much too soon Lupé bore an infant girl. To Macario, now known as El Chino, the infant was a wrench in his plans. To Lupé, Juliana, her baby girl, was special beyond any other, magical even. She didn’t know yet how right she was.

*

Life was perfect for Valentina, the youngest and best loved of everyone in the Carvajal manor.

She was only two years old when she first displayed signs of magic, floating in the air as she happily chased after her mother’s Abraxan, the most beautiful breed among the winged horses. At three she learned to ride winged horses from her mother, and the more traditional brooms from her father. Soon after, she received her first broom, top of the line and nothing less for the youngest Carvajal. It was nothing special, for Valentina always got what her young heart desired.

Valentina was eight when her sister Eva had to go to school. Her brother Guille couldn’t wait to go, but Valentina never wanted to. She didn’t want to leave the warm and loving shelter of her dear mom and dad.

For a time it seemed that her world would always be filled with mirth and magic, but nothing perfect ever lasted.

Two years before Valentina was supposed to start school, Gabriella Carvajal contracted an illness. Although León did everything to find a cure, magical or not, inevitable Death took Gabriella much too soon.

The warm and bright home of the Carvajals became nothing more than a cold and gray building.

Valentina couldn’t wait to leave their house and go to school. When she turned eleven, the invitation letters she received from magic schools felt like escape routes. She chose Ilvermorny without prompting; it was her mother’s school.

*

Life was difficult for Juliana, the only and often forgotten child of two life-beaten people who didn’t have the means to move out of their small trailer van.

She was three years old when she displayed her first signs of magic, trying to escape El Chino’s punishment for asking for more food. One moment, she was kneeling in a corner of their small trailer, arms spread out and tears running down her cheeks as she begged her mother to get him to let her stand. The next, she was in their bathroom, locked away from the world. El Chino found her anyway. Drunk, he took her accidental transportation as willful disobedience, and she only got a beating for her trouble. Sober and completely shocked by what she had seen, Lupé didn’t do anything to stop him.

Sometimes, El Chino would disappear for months, and Juliana and her mother lived their life undisrupted. They rarely ever got three full meals in a day, but Juliana got to roam around the neighbourhood with other kids her age and Lupé got to socialise with the other grown-ups.

Always, El Chino would come back. Juliana wished more than anything for him to go away for good, but it never happened.

On Juliana’s eleventh birthday, a woman showed up at their trailer and talked her way in despite Lupé’s protests; luckily El Chino wasn’t around. The woman introduced herself as a teacher from a school called Ilvermorny, and told Juliana of a magical world she supposedly belonged to. It took almost an hour and an impressive display of magic for Juliana and her mother to believe the woman. It took a week of convincing, from both her mother and the magical woman, for Juliana to agree to leave her mother to go to a magic school with a funny name. When she finally did, it felt like grabbing on to a lifeline.

She didn’t even know there are other magic schools.

 

_Fate is funny this way, for, you see, had El Chino not dragged his family away from Mexico, Juliana would have been invited to Mexico’s local magic school._

 

* * *

 

_Now the story starts in earnest..._

Valentina is in her third year at Ilvermorny by the time Juliana starts her first.

On her very first day, Juliana joins the flock of first year students at Ilvermorny’s entrance hall, waiting to be sorted into Houses. Like the other older students, Valentina observes the crowd of first years from the overlooking balcony.

Juliana listens nervously as one of the teachers explains Ilvermorny’s four houses -- Horned Serpent, which represents the mind; Wampus, which represents the body; Thunderbird, which represents the soul; and Pukwudgie, which represents the heart. Her nerves increase as students get called one by one to step up to the four large House statues in the middle of the hall. Towards the end, but much too soon for Juliana’s liking, her name gets called.

Valentina watches from her spot on the balcony as a small girl with dark hair shyly steps up to the four statues to be sorted. It takes several minutes for a decision to be made -- the same thing happened with Valentina two years ago -- but finally the dark-haired girl is sorted into Pukwudgie. It’s Valentina’s House, and she cheers along with the other Pukwudgie students. The girl looks up in the direction of the cheers and locks eyes with Valentina.

Juliana flushes as the blue-eyed girl in the balcony gives her a small smile. She snaps her head down and shuffles away from the middle of the hall. As she joins the other first years, she gazes back up to see blue eyes still trained on her. She smiles back at the other girl.

*

Juliana tries not to stick out in her new school -- it’s a survival instinct she’s had to learn early on.

She’s an eleven year old daughter of a sicario who had to leave her mother, the only person she trusts, and she’s thrust into a completely new environment where she’s different from everyone else. She feels like a sore thumb in that school full of happy kids who have known about magic all their lives, so she does her best to keep her head down.

She makes friends anyway. Or at least a couple of her fellow first year girls who have been “best friends since birth” sort of adopts her.

She meets Jane first. Jane’s family has always been magical and her grandmother came to the USA from Venezuela. She is in Horned Serpent but she and Juliana share a class where they pair up on an assignment during the second week of school. Jane takes a liking to Juliana and invites her to hang out with her and her best friend Lina, who is in Wampus. As friendly as Jane and Lina are, however, they’ve been best friends for so long and both their families are magical that sometimes they talk about things that Juliana simply can’t relate to.

Often, Juliana goes off on her own, exploring the grounds outside in the very early morning or searching for secret nooks and crannies inside the castle. She tries to learn everything she can about magic by experiencing it even as she continues to keep out of everyone’s way.

 

Valentina, on the other hand, often cause a lot of trouble with her group of friends -- Sergio, Lucho, and Nayeli. Like herself, they are from Mexico, their families among the wealthiest in the country, and even in the whole continent in Lucho’s case. Both Lucho and Nayeli are in Wampus while Sergio is also in Pukwudgie.

They often sneak out after hours, skip classes, and sometimes even prank other students. Valentina never goes too far to be actively bullying, but Lucho and Nayeli do. She doesn’t like it and she stops them whenever she can, but she hangs out with them anyway.

Valentina’s brother, Guille, who is in fifth year and also a Pukwudgie, doesn’t like that her friends are bullies, but he never voices his disapproval. Her sister Eva, who is a sixth year Horned Serpent student and prefect, often tells her that she is “not living up to her potential”, but Valentina just ignores her.

 

In the first several weeks of Juliana’s first year, she and Valentina have no interaction. Still, they notice each other. Of course they do. They are in the same house after all, though that’s not the only reason they notice each other. For Juliana, she can’t help but be interested in the pretty older girl with a loud and easy laughter and sky-blue eyes that seem to cloud over when she thinks no one’s looking. For Valentina, she can’t help but be intrigued by the pretty new girl who rarely breaks out into a genuine smile but whose dark brown eyes twinkle whenever she does.

*

Two months after school started, Valentina and Juliana meet properly on _el Dia de Muertos_ , when Mexicans celebrate their dead.

 

On the evening of that day, Valentina and her siblings forego dinner at the Great Hall. Instead, they go to a small trophy room near the Thunderbird dormitories, bringing traditional food and offerings with them. Their late mother was in Thunderbird and she had a lot of achievements at Ilvermorny; a lot of plaques in that Thunderbird trophy room have their mother’s name on it. Even though none of them are in their mother’s house, Thunderbird students know to avoid the trophy room on _el Dia de Muertos_ , giving that room to the Carvajal kids for that one day.

Valentina and her siblings sit on the floor in front of a shelf containing their mother’s trophies as they tell each other stories about her. Eva and Guille stay until curfew, but Valentina has always insisted to stay behind and, in this one instance at least, Eva lets her.

 

Even though she grew up in the USA, Juliana has always celebrated _el Dia de Muertos_ with her mother. El Chino is never around on that day; in a way, it belongs to her and Lupé.

It’s not easy to contact anyone by Muggle means in a place as full of magic as Ilvermorny, but there is one room in the school where it’s possible to do so through phones that are also provided in the room.

That night, after having dinner with Jane and Lina, Juliana goes to the telephone room to contact her mother. Like always, El Chino isn’t around; Lupé is alone in their small trailer van. In her two months at Ilvermorny, Juliana has always missed her mother, but she has never missed being back at their trailer until that day. She impulsively talks about quitting school but Lupé stops her. Instead, they talk for hours about everything that has happened since Juliana came to Ilvermorny. When they finally say their goodbyes, Juliana realises that she has broken curfew for the first time.

 

The telephone room is right next to the Owlery, which is near the Thunderbirds’ part of the school. Juliana has to pass by the Thunderbird trophy room to go back to the Pukwudgie dormitories.

As Juliana walks by the trophy room, she hears sobbing from inside floating through the slightly open door. Concerned, she peaks around the door to see a girl at the far end of the room, her back to the door. Juliana can see that it’s Valentina Carvajal and her concern grows.

Before she can stop herself, Juliana asks, “ _Estas bien?_ ”

Valentina sits up straight, but doesn’t turn around. “Fine. I just want to be alone.”

“Sorry,” Juliana says. “It’s just that I heard you crying, I thought– but you’re right.”

Juliana makes to withdraw from the room just as Valentina turns around to see who the interloper is. When she sees that it’s Juliana Valdés, she calls out, “Oh, wait, sorry. Don’t go.”

Juliana takes that as invitation to enter the room and join Valentina. She sits on the floor next to her and looks up at a moving portrait of a woman that looks like an older version of Valentina.

“That’s my mom,” Valentina says candidly even as she wipes away her tears. “She died when I was a kid.”

“I’m sorry,” Juliana says sincerely, hating the grief she can see in Valentina’s expression even as she thinks of her own mother. “I can’t imagine…” she trails off, not knowing what to say.

“It was before I started school,” says Valentina, shrugging.

Juliana takes in Valentina’s watery eyes and thinks, _but you’re still hurting_. She doesn’t say that out loud. Wanting to take Valentina’s mind off of it, she says instead, “Your robe is really beautiful.”

Valentina is not wearing her school robes. Instead, she’s wearing a white robe-like top paired with a pair of billowy pants. The white robe has the typical _el Dia de Muertos_ design of a skull and flowers but from time to time, the flowers would bloom and spread around the shoulder area, covering it with colour. Juliana has seen moving portraits and pictures in the two months she’s been at Ilvermorny, but this is the first time she’s seen moving images on a robe.

Valentina looks over at Juliana, who is also not wearing her school robes. Unlike Valentina’s magical clothing, Juliana’s casual attire consists of Muggle jeans and a red shirt that has a skull and flower design which she painted on herself as a nod to the day.

“No, don’t look at me,” Juliana says self-deprecatingly. “I– I’m new here, my parents are Muggles. I didn’t know about magical clothes, or anything about magic really.”

“Well, I think you have plenty of style,” Valentina says, genuinely liking Juliana’s clothes. “Anyway, magic isn’t everything.”

“You don’t think magic is amazing?” Juliana asks.

“No.” To Valentina, magic is just a fact of life. It couldn’t even save her mom.

“Well, give me your wand then,” Juliana says in her best threatening voice, producing her own wand out of her back pocket and pointing it at the other girl.

Valentina stares at Juliana in shock until she bursts out laughing, saying it’s a joke. Valentina hides her face in her hands, half-laughing and half-sobbing, so Juliana puts down her wand and pulls Valentina close, telling her not to cry.

After they both stop laughing, Valentina straightens up and offers her hand to Juliana. “Valentina,” she introduces herself properly.

“ _Yo sé,_ ” says Juliana, and that makes Valentina smile widely. She takes Valentina’s hand and offers, “Juliana.”

Valentina replies with her own “ _Yo sé,_ ” and they laugh again, both amazed that the other already knows their name, both happy that they have properly met.

They continue talking, mostly about their House sorting experience, because Valentina originally wanted to be in Thunderbird like her mom but she was sorted into Pukwudgie. They also recall Juliana’s sorting, when Valentina was watching her from the balcony.

Soon enough, they decide to call it a night because it’s way after curfew. They try to be quiet as they head back to the Pukwudgie dormitories, but they keep bursting into giggles for no reason that it’s a miracle none of the roving prefects catch them.

*

The next day is a school day and Juliana drags herself out of bed even though she didn’t get enough sleep. She goes to the Great Hall, joining Jane and Lina for breakfast even as she looks around for Valentina. However, Valentina is running late and hasn’t gone down yet.

It isn’t until Juliana is leaving with Jane and Lina for their first class of the day that Valentina hurries into the Great Hall. Valentina sees Juliana and gives her a wave, which Juliana returns along with a small smile, but Valentina gets called over by Eva so she doesn’t approach.

Lina, who witnesses the exchange, start interrogating Juliana, walking with her and Jane even though she has a different class.

“Did _Valentina Carvajal_ just wave at you?” Lina asks.

“Um, yes?” Juliana says, wondering at the awe in Lina’s voice.

“How does she even know you?”

Jane pipes up then. “They _are_ in Pukwudgie together.”

“Yeah, but still, Valentina _Carvajal_.”

Jane shakes her head and rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

“What, it’s a big deal!” Lina says defensively.

“Why is it a big deal?” Juliana asks.

Lina looks at Juliana in disbelief. “Why…?” She starts to explain, but then thinks of something else. “Are you friends with Guille too? He’s in Pukwudgie. Can you introduce me to him?”

Jane laughs at that. Juliana is still waiting for Lina’s answer, but they have arrived at hers and Jane’s class. Lina leaves them, but not before once again asking Juliana to introduce her to Guille Carvajal.

“Why does Lina think it’s a big deal that I know Valentina?” Juliana asks Jane as they take their seats. “Is it because she has a crush on Guille? Because I don’t know him. I only just talked to Valentina last night.”

Jane gives her a sort of pitying look before replying. “See that book you’re holding? Open it to the copyright page.”

Juliana does so and she sees that the book is printed by _Grupo Carvajal Publishing_.

“ _Grupo Carvajal_ publishes most of the textbooks used here,” Jane explains. “They’re the biggest publisher in Latin America, but they also publish a lot of English books. I’m pretty sure they have their own newspaper in Mexico too. But it’s not only that-- the Carvajals are one of the oldest wizarding families in the Americas, at least of the ones that originated from Europe. They’re definitely one of the most powerful and influential. And, if what I’ve read is true, Valentina and her siblings are descended from Isolt Sayre through their mother.”

Isolt Sayre is the founder of Ilvermorny.

“Oh,” is the only thing Juliana can say. She knows of course that the Carvajal kids are rich and popular, but she had no idea of the extent of their family’s wealth and power. Lina was right, it is a _huge_ deal. She previously hoped that she and Valentina could be friends, but now she’s feeling the huge gap between their status in the wizarding community -- in any community really.

Sensing Juliana’s thoughts, Jane points out that the Carvajals’ wealth and influence doesn’t mean that they’re better than everyone else. “Besides,” she adds, “it seems like Valentina is really nice and friendly with everyone.”

For Juliana, that doesn’t take away the fact that she feels like the muddy ground to Valentina’s clear blue sky.

 

Juliana tries to avoid Valentina after that, _tries_ being the operative word. She only manages to do so for a day, and only because Valentina, who has no idea Juliana is even avoiding her, is serving detention for some trouble she got up to a couple of weeks ago.

On the weekend, three days after they first spoke to each other, Valentina finds Juliana.

 

Juliana is by herself in a quiet and half-secluded area of the castle grounds, practicing a spell that ought to make her drawings move. So far, she has only succeeded in lighting her sketches on fire.

On another part of the grounds, Valentina and her siblings are laying flowers at Isolt Sayre’s tomb, which has been part of the castle since the founder’s death. They’re walking back to the castle when Valentina catches sight of Juliana. She hurriedly excuses herself from her siblings, checking out halfway through a conversation about their dead ancestors. Eva and Guille can only stare curiously after her as she practically skips towards Juliana.

“ _Señorita,_ ” Valentina says mischievously, sneaking up on Juliana from behind.

Juliana, who is just about to cast another spell on her drawings, jumps in shock, accidentally sending a stream of magic towards the ground.

“ _Ai, me asustaste,_ ” Juliana breathes out.

“Hi,” Valentina greets her properly, giving Juliana an almost shy smile.

Juliana can’t help but smile back, forgetting for a second about what she’s learned of the Carvajals. “What’s up? How are you?” she asks eagerly.

“Better,” says Valentina, nodding. “My siblings and I were just at the tomb because we didn’t get to drop by the other day.”

Everyone knows that “the tomb” can only mean the school founder’s resting place. Just like that, Juliana is reminded about how different their families are.

“Oh, right,” says Juliana, losing her enthusiasm, but still putting on a smile for Valentina.

Valentina scrambles to prolong their conversation. “I like that,” she says, pointing to Juliana’s sketchbook, which has fallen closed on the ground. It’s a little singed at the edges after Juliana’s experiments, but there are pretty and colourful patterns on the front which Juliana drew on herself.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I– I want something just like that,” says Valentina, meaning the drawn patterns.

Juliana thinks that Valentina means the sketchbook itself and doesn’t believe it. Valentina’s family publishes _magical_ books; her sketchbook is old, not at all magical, and now singed in places.

“I should...” Juliana begins vaguely, picking up her sketchbook. She stands back up only to come face to face with Valentina’s eager smile.

“Wanna come with me?” Valentina asks, an idea forming in her head. “I wanna show you something. Please,” she adds in a barely audible whisper.

“I’m trying to learn this spell.”

"What spell? I– I’ll help you.”

“Really?” says Juliana. Valentina might know the spell, but Juliana doubts that she will really want to take valuable time out of her day to teach Juliana something.

“Yes, I’m– I’m a great teacher. But like… what spell are we talking about, because I might not know. But I can still help you! I– I’ll help you look up stuff or something.”

Juliana laughs. Valentina’s willingness to help is making her forget about their different status in life; or rather, she’s starting to think that maybe it doesn’t matter so much. She likes Valentina and it seems that Valentina likes her too.

“I’m trying to make my sketches move like in those moving pictures in books,” Juliana explains, “but they just keep catching on fire.”

“Oh!” says Valentina, surprised that she has an answer. “I know that needs potions, but I’m actually not great at potions at all.” In fact, her last disaster in potions class happened earlier that week; thankfully, it was not quite as bad as that time she accidentally turned all her classmates’ hair into flashing rainbow colours.

“But this book says I only need to use this spell,” Juliana says, meaning a book on recreational spells that she borrowed from the library.

Valentina eyes the book dubiously. It’s thin and doesn’t look reputable at all. “Yeah, if you drew it using quills with special ink.”

“Oh, I only used these coloured pencils, they’re not magic,” Juliana says, disappointed. She doesn’t have special quills and she’s certain she’ll require money to get those.

“That’s fine!” Valentina says bracingly. “You just need to soak it in a potion. I don’t know how it’s made, but I’m pretty sure you can order it from apothecaries.”

Juliana thinks that she doesn’t have money to buy that either, but that’s a worry for another day. She wants to hang out with Valentina now. “You know what, I’ll leave it for later. What were you going to show me?”

Valentina brightens even more. “It’s a room in the castle, but it’s better if you see it than if I explain it.”

“Ok,” Juliana says as she starts gathering her things.

Valentina grabs her hand and leads her towards the castle; Juliana follows willingly. Behind them, flowers start to bloom on the ground at the spot where Juliana’s spell hit earlier.

 

Valentina brings Juliana to an abandoned room full of old magical artwork. She came across it during one of her explorations when she was still a first year. She loves finding hidden treasure in that room in the form of magical drawings and even some non-magical ones. She showed the room to her friends once, but none of them is as interested in it as Juliana clearly is now.

They spend hours in that room, Valentina showing Juliana her favourite pieces as they talk about magical art and the process of creating it. Juliana even talks about non-magical art, and Valentina listens to her intently, partly because she’s taking Muggle Studies but mostly because she finds Juliana’s ideas really interesting. They also talk about the Muggle Studies teacher, who happens to be Valentina’s favourite teacher as well as the same woman who personally guided Juliana around the magical world.

They stick with each other throughout all of that day, getting lunch then dinner together and hanging out by themselves at one corner of their common room in between. When it came time for bed, they separate with the promise to spend the very next day together.

*

After that day in the secret art room, Valentina and Juliana become each other’s best friends.

Juliana still hangs out with Jane and Lina, but she spends most of her time with Valentina. Happily, they don’t hold it against her.

Valentina, on the other hand, stops hanging out with her friends for a while because they said something she didn’t like about Juliana. Sergio apologises to her and Juliana after a couple of weeks so she continues hanging out with him. It’s impossible to avoid him anyway, they are both in the same year and in the same house. Lucho and Nayeli take longer to apologise. Valentina forgives them when they do, but she doesn’t hang out with them that often anymore because she prefers spending all her time with Juliana.

Guille, who never liked Lucho or Nayeli, greatly appreciates seeing Valentina hanging out with the nice first year girl in their own House. Eva approves because Valentina’s grades have started improving and she has stopped getting into trouble by breaking curfew.

It’s not that Juliana’s studiousness is influencing Valentina, because she’s not studious at all. She’s just so curious about magic that Valentina ends up learning more because she wants to help answer Juliana’s questions. And unbeknownst to anyone but the two of them, Valentina still continues sneaking around the castle after hours, this time with Juliana. It just so happens that Juliana, who learned how to be sneaky and stealthy from years of dealing with her dad and his associates, is so much better at not getting caught than a bunch of rich kids who’ve never known danger in their whole lives.

Thus, Valentina and Juliana learn magic together, and actually have fun while doing so. But that is just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> In Harry Potter canon, Muggles are called "No-Maj" in the USA but I hate that word and I don't want to use it. My headcanon is that it ran out of fashion after the 1930s (the decade that the Fantastic Beasts movies are set).
> 
> This is in my Tumblr post but I didn't want to "break the fourth wall" too much in the story text, so here... It needs to be said: JK Rowling coming up with a school in North America that is just a copy of Hogwarts is problematic because it ignores Native American history. Not only that, the Houses of Ilvermorny are creatures from Native American folklore. In my headcanon, there are several magic schools all over the Americas with a format/system that is more based on Native/Indigenous American cultures. However, Ilvermorny just happens to be the biggest school in North America. It’s an unfortunate side effect of colonialism.
> 
> Jane and Lina are not OCs. I borrowed them from Jane the Virgin.


End file.
